The Hikari Assassins
by HikariE.M
Summary: I'm back with another story! This a yaoi story, so don't read, if you don't like it! Thank you! This story has YxY, JxS, RXB, and MXM paring! Yugi and three others left domino at the cause of what their lovers did to them. Each of them loved, but cannot forgive. Yami and the others didn't think it through and caused a disaster for them.
1. Prologue

**Hey XLoveanimeX is back here! With another story!**

**It took think about another story, but I came up with this.**

**Anyways enjoy my new story! I do not own anything, except my plot!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Four youngsters sneaked into a mansion.

"Ok, you guys ready?" the smaller of the three said.

The other three nodded.

"Alright. Advance!" he whispered.

Everyone dispersed to their missions.

* * *

"Mama..." a young girl cried.

About 20-50 kids were trapped in a cell.

One of the assassins, the blond head cringed, although you cannot see his face.

He walked up to cell, 'Man, how many kids did he keep to pleasure _himself_?' he thought.

Kids turned their heads and frighted by this man's appearance.

"Don't worry, I'm here to get you home, three of my friends are here to help too." the blond head said gently.

The kids stopped crying in fear, one of them went up to the other.

"Really! You're not gonna hurt us?" the kid said.

The blond head nodded, "Now stay here, I'm gonna find the keys." he replied.

All of them nodded, the other then went to find the keys.

Once he did, there was a guard sleeping on the chair.

'Really? This is way too easy.' the blond-head thought.

He sneaked up on the guard, breaking his bend down to take the keys and left to the cell, where the kids are.

"Ok, you are free, but be cautious when we walk, okay?" he asked the kids.

They nodded and slowly came out.

* * *

The second assassin, a white-gold haired person was walking down the hall, quietly.

That was until he heard rushed footsteps, he quickly hid somewhere.

"Come on~ I know you'll love it." a man said.

The girl struggled, "NO!" she yelled in panic.

"What! Father did this for me! You should be grateful!" the other yelled.

The man was about hit the girl, until he was knocked out, by the assassin.

The girl stared at the other, "Come on, we have to get you out of here." The assassin said.

The girl nodded and followed him out.

* * *

The third assassin, a white haired person was rummaging through files.

"Man this guys has lots of records on capturing kids and using them, even avoiding the court!" he said.

He gather the files up and left to find the other assassins.

* * *

The smaller of the assassin group, watched a man slowly walking in the living room.

"Aah~ Another grateful day!" he said.

"Maybe not for you that is." The assassin said.

"Whose there!" the man panicked.

"So, you're the one that took almost every children's innocence." the smaller said again.

The man grew angry, "So?! They're the best when it comes to sex, their screams are wonderful!" the man shouted.

"Then you shall be disqualified." the other replied.

"Wha?" he then was killed.

The tri-haired person, put knife beside him, making it look like he killed himself.

He walked out the mansion and locked it.

The three other assassin grouped up outside, leading the children to the hospital.

"Now kids, we don't want you telling about us, alright?" The blond-head said.

They nodded, "We'll keep quiet in return for you saving us!" the whispered happily.

The four smiled, "Now go." the smaller assassin said.

They then left to go inside the hospital.

* * *

The assassin went back to their base.

"Good work guys." the tri-haired person said, taking his mask off.

"It was way too easy to kill the guard, Yug." the blond head said.

"Talking about that, same goes for finding the flies." the white haired person said.

"Yeah, even finding that son of a maniac." the white-golden haired one joined in.

"Jou, Ryou, and Mailk, you all must be tired." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." Mailk said and left.

Soon, everyone left the meeting room, leaving one person.

Yugi sighed, 'I wonder why _you _did it.' he thought sadly.

Yugi then left the room.

* * *

In another place.

"Darling! You're home!" a woman yelled.

The man smiled, "I'm home Tea." he replied.

"How's your day Yami-kins!" she asked.

"Same as usual." he said to his girlfriend.

Tea giggled, "I made your favorite food today!" she said.

Yami smiled, "Thanks!" he replied.

'I wonder how Yugi is doing after he disappeared for 4 years and a half.' he thought as he went in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Bakura! You've had enough!" Isis yelled and to the bottle from him.

"Give it back!" he yelled.

"No! Now go to bed!" she replied.

Bakura grumbled and left to go to bed.

"Ryou.." he mumbled as he slept.

* * *

Marik had one arm around a woman.

"See you tomorrow Marik~" she purred as she went inside her house.

Marik walked down the sidewalk.

He then punched a wall beside him.

"Where are _you_?" he asked no one.

* * *

Another man was working in the office.

"Kaiba-san your work shift is over." his secretary said.

Seto looked up, "You are free to leave, now leave me alone." he replied, rather coldly.

The other nodded and left.

He sighed, "Why did _I _do _that _to _him_." he said quietly.

* * *

**Okay! The prologue is done!**

**I'm sorry if it's short, but I'm still increasing my writing. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. New Missions

**Me: I'm sorry that the update took so long! I was busy with family reunions! Sorry!**

**Kira: Hey, no need to be sorry.**

**Me: Be quiet Kira! And go back to ****_My Dearest Cinderella! _**

**Kira: Aww~ I don't want to go back!**

**Me: I'm sorry, but you have to!**

**Kira: Fine *walks away***

**Me: I do not own anything! Except my own plot! Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Chapter One: New Missions _**

Yugi sighed as Jou and Malik are bickering again.

"Yugi are you okay?" Ryou asked.

The other nodded, "Yes, just make these two to BE QUIET!" he answered in anger.

The two stopped bickering.

"Sorry Yug.." Jou apologized.

Mailk sweat dropped, "Sorry.." he said.

Yugi nodded in approval, until a man with yellow hair and blue eyes entered the meeting room.

"Sir, I have the new missions on paperwork." the man said.

"Thank you, Ken." Yugi responded.

Ken nodded and left the room to find more reports.

Yugi laid out four papers over the table and looked down. His amethyst eyes widen in shock, "No..." he whispered.

The three others grew worried.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Mailk asks the smaller one.

"Our mission is to.." Yugi started and everyone leaned in to hear.

* * *

Tea kissed another man in a park.

"I love you.." She said to him.

The man smiled, "Me too.." he respond.

Yami is walking pass the park, until he came across his girlfriend kissing another man.

He felt anger surfacing, how could Tea do this to him? Wasn't he enough? Apparently no, Tea is just looking for random guys and gets hooked up by them.

"I can't believe you!" Yami shouted.

Tea and the man jumped at the yell. Tea turned around, seeing her crimosn-eyed soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, standing there.

"Y-Yami, let m-me-" she was cut off by the other.

"Let you explain that you _were _cheating on me, that I don't satisfy you?!" Yami asked in anger.

The other man frown, "Hey! You have no right to talk to her like that!" he said.

Yami's eyes darkened, "Shut up, you don't know anything about her." he replied.

"Yeah, I do!"

"What did she do in highschool?"

"Uh.."

"See, you don't know."

Yami was about to leave, until Tea grabbed onto him.

"Yami! I promise this won't happen again!" she begged.

"Let go Tea! Yugi was right, you're just a w**re, who opens there legs for any guy!" Yami replied as he shoved Tea off.

"I want you to _pack up _and _leave_, my house." Yami said.

Tea had tears coming out, "No! Don't do this!" she yelled.

But Yami already left the park.

Until he bumped into someone he knew, "Seto.." he said.

Seto looked down, "Hi Yami." he replied.

The two talked for awhile, until the called two other people to meet them at a cafe near Yami's house.

Two people entered the cafe and saw Seto, Yami, at a table, near a window.

"Hey.." the golden haired person said.

Yami turned his head, "Oh, hey Bakura and Marik."

The sun was just setting.

* * *

"Did everyone get their weapons ready?" Yugi asked his three fellow teammates.

"Yes, Star." they said his code name.

"So, our mission is to save _our _ex-lovers?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Snow." Yugi replied.

"Alright, now let's get this over it." Jou said.

"Yeah, I never want to _his _face again." Malik added.

The smaller of the group eye's darkened, "Lilac and Mutt, behave now because they will be hiding with us." he announced.

The two jaw dropped, "No." Jou started.

"Way." Malik ended Jou's sentence.

Ryou sighed and looked at the time, it's 7:00pm on the clock wall.

Yugi sighed, "Now let's go and put our masks." he told the others.

They all nodded and put their masks on, covering their faces.

"Now, let's go!" Yugi commanded.

Then they all left the base to their _protect_ mission.

* * *

"So you broke up with Tea?" Bakura asks Yami.

Yami nodded.

"Finally, that b**ch was getting on my nerves!" Marik exclaimed.

Seto sighed, "Anyways, did you guys recive anything from your _former lovers_?" he asks the rest.

Everyone froze on the spot.

"No." Bakura said with a sadden look.

"No, even one." Marik says with a crackled voice.

"No for me." Yami replied.

The blue-eyed person sighed, "Me too." he answered too.

The four just ate in silence.

"Anyways, it;s 7:30pm, we should all go home." Yami said.

The others nodded everyone got up, payed and left the cafe. Saying goodbyes to each other and separated.

* * *

Marik was waled, until someone appeared in front of him.

He frowned, "Who are you?" he growled.

The person snickered, "Doesn't matter, someone just payed me to kill you." he reponds.

Marik frowned as the person lifted the gun, pointing at his face.

"Now, die in peace." he said.

The trigger was about to be pulled, until another gunshot is heard.

The man's eyes widen as he fell to ground limp. Blood started to spread everywhere.

Marik's eyes widen, "What?" he whispered.

Another figure appeared, "UGH! Why do I have to save YOU!" the person asked.

The golden haired person frown, "You didn't need to! Just who are you!" Marik demanded.

"Not now, just come with me!" the other demanded.

"Why, so you could kill me!" he replied.

"If I were to kill you, you would be dead!" the mysterious figure pointed out.

He is right, he would be dead by now, laying on the floor.

"Fine, I'll come with you!" he replied, rather harshly.

The figure sighed in frustration and leaded Marik out of the place.

* * *

Bakura sighed, remembering the times he was with his former lover.

A figure covered in black clothing appeared, "Hehe, this going to be fun!" he said as he turned to the other.

Bakura frowned,"Just who are you and what do you want!?" he demanded.

"Oh, name doesn't matter, someone just payed me to kill you." he replied.

"How foolish." Bakura said bluntly.

The person frown, "How dare you call me foolish!" he said.

The white haired man shrugged, "Who cares!" he responds.

"Just die!" he yelled, pointing the gun at him.

"Nope!" Another person said, and a gunshot was heard.

The figure in black clothing is shot and fell to the ground.

"Well, that's easy." a figure said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

The figure looked up, "No names, just come with me." he said.

Bakura opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh, if I were to kill you, then you would be dead by now." he added.

Bakura shut his mouth and let the other lead him.

* * *

Seto encountered with a figure.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Someone just payed me to kill you, so die!" the person said.

But another gunshot is heard.

"Way too easy for me!" another figure said.

Seto frowned, "Are you another person sent here to kill me?" he predicted.

"Nah, just here to save ya. if I were to to kill you, then you would be dead by now." the other replied.

"Oh, and come with me." he added.

Seto just nodded and followed, but still kept his surrounding of him.

That is until he saw two other friends that were in the cafe with him earlier.

"Oh, hey Mutt, you finished that fast?" The figure with golden haired with a covered mask asked.

"Yeah, Star should be done." he replied.

* * *

Yami sighed in sadness, 'Why did I do _that_ to Yugi?' he thought.

That is until a figure appeared with a gun pointing at him.

The crimson-eyed person frowned, "What do you want?" he asked.

"I was payed to kill you." the other said, but was killed instantly by a gunshot.

Another figure appeared blowing out his gun, "Too easy," he said to himself.

"You here to kill me." Yami asked.

The smaller looked up, "No, if I were, you would be dead." he replied.

Yami sighed, 'He's right...' he thought.

"Now, please come with me, if you want ensure your safety." the figure added.

Yami just followed, until he saw his other friends.

Soon, they were lead inside a van.

* * *

They finally reach the base.

The four figures leaded them to a meeting room.

One of them put on the light to let others know a meeting is going on.

"Now, explain to us who you guys are!" Marik demanded.

"We will, if you just sit down." the smaller of the four said.

"No, I will not sit, once you tell us!"

The white haired assassin sighed.

"Just sit!" The taller of the three yelled.

Suddenly the blond head and Marik got into a staring contest.

"Can you just tell us!" Bakura then demanded.

"Can you say in a mannerly way." the golden haired assassin asked.

Bakura glared.

"Just tell us already, this fight is not worth it." Seto said bluntly.

"Fine, we are-" the smaller started.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! *Laughs ****evilly***

**Kira: You just love to torture your readers.**

**Me: Well, to be honest not really. I just had to stop typing because it's past 2 in the morning.**

**Kira: I see, well bye!**

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Meetings

**Me: I am back! With another chapter! Thank you for waiting!**

**Kira: Just get on with the story.**

**Ken: Kira you should be nice.**

**Me: I do not own anything! Except my plot!**

* * *

The four mysterious people were about to tell them who they are, but Ken entered the room.

"Leader, sorry to interrupt you, but this is urgent." Ken said.

Everyone who were saved, groaned in frustration.

"Why did you interrupt?! We were about to know them!" Bakura yelled.

Yugi came up, "You do not talk like that to my assistant." He said, glaring at him.

"What is it Ken?" The leader asks.

Ken gave him new files.

"So it is true, he's back to haunt me." Yugi said.

"Star, what's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Dartz Maxsteel is back." Yugi replied.

The room went quiet, the four assassin is tense at hearing the names.

The other four are confused at the assassins, feeling the atmosphere tense.

Yugi sighed and handed the files back to Ken, "Hold onto these, please." He told Ken.

He nodded and left the room.

"So, are you gonna tell us your names?" Marik asks, breaking the silence.

Jou was about to speak, until the leader stopped him.

Yugi looked at the four with a serious face, "No we will, not because it is not safe for us all." He responded.

"Leader, why?" Malik asked.

The smaller one schooled his head, "We'll tell you our code names." He offered.

Bakura and Marik grumbled. Seto just closed his eyes, and Yami just sighed.

"Fine, but it's fair," Yami replied for all.

The rest nodded in agreement.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you for respecting our wishes." He thank his former lover.

"I'm mutt, the bomb maker." Jou told them.

Seto snickered, but let them continue.

"I'm snow, the computer hacker and locater." Ryou said next.

"I'm Lilac, the weapon organizer. " Malik said.

Yugi took a deep breath, "I'm star, the leader of this organization." He told them.

Everyone jaw dropped.

"I suggest that you pick up that jaw." Yugi said.

They did as they are told to.

"You will have all your belongings sent here, without any traces." Yugi asked.

The other four thought for awhile, until they spoke.

"Can we do it?" Yami asked kindly.

They nodded, "In order to that we need to plan that out together tomorrow." Yugi replied.

The other nodded.

"So how are you going to do that?" Bakura asked.

"Excuse me, I'm a hacker." Ryou said.

"Sorry," the white-haired person replied.

"Anyways we'll show you where you will be sleeping." Jou said.

The meeting is over and each assassin showed where they will be sleeping.

* * *

Yugi sighed at his study room.

'I can't believe why Dartz targeted them, maybe just to capture us again?' Yugi thought.

**_*Flashback 9 months ago*_**

_Yugi and his three friends were trapped in a room._

_"Tch, what are are they thinking!" Jou yelled._

_"Mutt, please calm down." Ryou said._

_The metal door opened._

_Yugi frowned, "Dartz..."he said quietly._

_The three stared at Yugi._

_"Yugi you know him?!" Malik said. _

_"Well, if it isn't my old friend Yugi." Dartz exclaimed._

_"What do you want?" Yugi asks darkly._

_"Hm...the usual your soul." He said as he advances forward._

_Yugi felt fear creep on his skin, "No! I won't be your next victim like my family!" He yells._

_Dartz smirked, he was about to grab him until two boys pulled Yugi away._

_Malik and Jou stood up to defend Yugi, Ryou trying to calm him down._

_Even they don't know what Yugi went through they still stood up for him._

_ The room then exploded, the walls came crashing down._

_"Ken! Leo! Ryan!" Jou yelled out._

_The three smiled and quickly helped them out before Dartz gets up._

_"You will not escape Yugi Motou! Just like your family! Once your captured by me you will be mine!" Dartz yelled. _

_Once they were back the base, Yugi trembled._

_"Hey Yug-" Jou was cut off._

_"Just please, leave me be." He pleaded._

_The others nodded and left him alone._

_Yugi walked to his room, 'Please, not the memories now, I don't want to remember.' He thought._

_Yugi looked at a photo of his parents, 'I still love you..' He thought as he fell into a deep slumber._

_***Flashback end***_

Yugi, 'Either way, I cannot fall in love again, just like last time. I was treated like a tool, I really thought he loved me, I was a fool. Now I understand way my parents told me not to get involved with others, because we are assassin and we hold dark secrets.' He thought.

A knocking is heard from his door, "Come in." Yugi said.

Ryou came in, "Leader I just located there houses and who lives there. In Yami Sennen's house lives Anzu Mazaki the slut. Seto Kaiba who lives with his brother Mokuba. Bakura Renshu lives with no one, but a girl comes everyday in the morning. Marik Ishtar lives with no one." He said.

Yugi nodded, ignore the pain felt in his chest, "Okay, we'll plan it out by tomorrow, thank you Snow." He replied.

Ryou nodded and left the room.

He stood up and took a box from under his bed, opening it.

The smaller one pulled out a golden item with a photo and a few weapons.

"Why did you leave it to me?" Yugi asked no one, as he caressed the golden item and weapons. "Are they that important? Mother, Father." He said.

Just what is Yugi hiding from everyone? Sure Jou, Ryou, and Mailk don't have dark secrets, since they just joined a year ago.

What is this dark secret?

* * *

The next day, Yugi and the other assassin woke up at 6:30am.

Ryou was already in the monitor room, getting something.

Jou and Mailk are with Yugi in the meeting room.

Ryou then came back in with a map, some files, and a pencil.

The other four that were saved by them came in around 8:30am.

"You woke up late." Yugi said.

"Well, what can you say, we're not assassins." Bakura said, as he yawned.

Then they all sat down.

"How is gonna work?" Marik asks.

"Be patience please, has your lover thought you?" Malik butted in.

The other looked down, "Well, he has, but I ignored it." he replied to Mailk.

Yugi then started to talk, "Okay, first is Seto's house. Mutt will disguise himself as your _new _butler and show him around the place, until you get to your room. Once you reach go as quickly as you can and grab things you need. You also need to bring Mokuba with you, for safety." he said.

Seto and Jou nodded.

"Yami and Bakura's _girls_, need to be distracted or else we cannot enter the place, as for Marik, it's simple. Mutt, Snow, Lalic, you know what to wear to not leave any evidence, correct?" Yugi continued.

The three nodded at their leader.

"We will continue this talk later in the afternoon, go and have breakfast." he commanded the rest.

They all nodded and left the room, expect for one, Yami Sennen.

"Hm? What's wrong?" The smaller asks.

"Oh, nothing, your star-shaped hair reminds me of someone." he replies.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, his name is Yugi Motou, but I crushed his heart because of me."

The hikari felt his heart is stabbed with a million knifes.

"Why?"

"I cheated on him, I was ungrateful to him, now he's gone." Yami said.

Yugi smiled a bit, "You'll find him someday, now let's go eat lunch." he told him.

They both then left the room.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry for the delay! Schooling has gotten the best of me! I will try to update everyday or at least every other day.**

**Kira: Then schedule your time!**

**Me: I will! Just be patience! Anyways thank so much for reading!**

**Kira: Please review!~ **


	4. Dartz and Breaking in

**Me: I am back my fellows! With a new chapter!**

**Ken: Don't you have homework?**

**Me: No, my teacher gave us only two projects to work at school, not at home.**

**Ken: That's great! **

**Me: I do not own anything, except my plot!**

* * *

The four assassin still had the masks on. Covering their identity to their former lovers.

Jou was walking down to his work room, where he creates fragile bombs. That is until he saw Seto Kaiba leaning against the wall near the door.

"What do ya want Kaiba?" He asks.

"Hm...Nothing just observing." Seto replies.

"Observing what?" Jou asks.

"Can I come in?" He asks the other, avoiding the other's question.

"Fine as long your careful, Kaiba." Jou replies.

The two then went in.

Kaiba looks around, amused that such bombs are made by a mutt.

"You look similar to my former lover." Seto says.

Jou tenses, "Oh, really?" he replies, nervously.

"His name is Jounochi Katsuya." He says, as he glances over to the assassin.

Jou felt a sweat drop run down his cheek, "Why, former lover?" He asks, suddenly feeling anger rush through him.

"I did something, I wasn't suppose to." Seto replies as he looks over the makeshift bombs.

"I see..." Jou says.

The room then grew quiet.

* * *

"Okay, the meeting is over, does everyone understands what to do?" Yugi said.

Jou, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Marik nodded.

It was around 6:30pm, getting ready.

"Now, let's all get ready and disperse into our jobs." Yugi commanded.

All of the eight dived into pairs. Marik with Mailk, Ryou with Bakura, Jou with Seto, and Yugi with Yami.

They all got ready and left the base.

* * *

~Yami and Yugi~

"Oh~! That feels great~!" they both heard a woman yell out in pleasure.

"Yami, who the heck is in here?" Yugi asked, getting irritated.

"My girlfriend Tea, I broke up with her, but I think she doesn't get the idea of leaving the house." Yami replies.

"I see, so breaking in is fine, besides we have masks on, or we can just sneak in." Yugi suggested.

"How about sneaking and breaking something, it doesn't matter me, because you said that our houses are to be sold in order to hide." Yami replies.

"Sure that can work." Yugi said.

They both sneaked in quietly and entered in Yami's room, which was separate from Tea, because he never wanted to sleep with her, until they got married.

Yami then pulled out a bag and gather his stuff, once they are done.

Yugi then broke a vase to make the moaning sounds stop.

Few minutes later, footsteps came running.

Yugi and Yami jumped out the window.

"No! Yami's vase!" Tea yells.

Before they left, they disconnected the phone wire in a panel outside.

They then went back to the base, waiting for the others, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura are there, since it was easy for them.

* * *

~Jou and Seto~

"Be quiet!" Jou whispers.

Seto grunted and gently carries Mokuba on his back, making sure he doesn't wake up.

They went into the Seto's room, Jou started to pack his stuff.

"Wait, I need to bring something else." Seto says and went to his nightstand.

He pulled out a photo of Jou and let's the assassin pack it.

The two or three, left the house and back to the base, not even one sound is heard to wake up the maids and butlers.

* * *

Everyone is back, the job is way too easy once again.

"Okay, everyone can go to their rooms." Yugi said and everyone left.

Yugi went back to work, until a video popped up in his computer. He clicks on it.

"Huhu..Doing well Yugi?" a man's voice is heard.

He grew angry, "Dartz!" he replies.

"Yes, it is I. May I tell you that I killed you and your friends lovers?" Dartz said.

"What do you want?" Yugi asks.

"Oh, I wonder~"

"You want my soul, isn't that right?!"

"Part of it, but I also want you. The child of the assassins of Hiro Motou and Karin Motou."

"Why do intend to chase me?"

"You will know soon, Hikari.."

The video ended. Yugi sat in his chair, he took off his mask and hands covered his face. Started to tremble in pain and fear, until someone came in.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asks.

"He's back, he just talked to me. Now he's chasing me down, we need to think of a plan now." Yugi said.

"Alright, but I think it's better if you went to your room." the other suggested.

The leader nodded, putting the mask back on, grabbing his computer and left.

Ryou followed too.

* * *

Once he reach his bedroom, he walked into his bathroom.

He took a shower, scars littered all over his back, arms, and legs from his past.

Just what ever happened to Yugi?

When he came out, he fell on top of his bed.

He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

"You are just so beautiful, to even break." Dartz said.

"Soon, very soon you will be mine." he said to himself.

A evil laugh echoed in the room.

"Hikari of the Yami."

* * *

**Me: Okay, sorry if doesn't make sense. I was really tired and lazy. Oh, sorry if it's short too!**

**Ken: Where is Kira?  
**

**Me: Oh, outside, playing around with her wand.**

**Ken: Thanks! *Leaves the room***

**Me: Thank so much for reading! Please review!**


	5. The Past

**Me: I'm so, so sorry for the delay! I'm trying my very best to upload!**

**Kira: Is Ken with the others?**

**Me: Yes, he is with Yugi and the others.**

**Kira: Thanks!**

**Me: I do not own anything, except my own plot!**

* * *

One week later, everyone got comfortable with the new four people who showed up. Instead Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik then got suspicious of the four assassins, who have the same colour as their former lovers and how they act.

Ryou's walking down the hall of their hidden base, until he is pinned to the wall by Bakura. "Bakura, is there something you want? Instead of pinning me to the wall?" Ryou asked kindly.

"You're Ryou aren't you?" the other growled.

"N-no, I am not, what do mean Mr. Bakura?" Ryou stuttered a little.

"You are him aren't you." the older one said, frustrated.

Ryou sighed, "I'm sorry, but I am not. now if you please, I need to get to work." he said and Bakura released him.

Ryou than walked into the meeting room, where Yugi is working.

"Leader! Help me!" he cried out.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Then Malik and Jou barged in, waling to Yugi.

"He's bothering me!" They all yelled.

"What? Please, one at a time." Yugi replied in confusion.

Ryou went first, "Bakura has been observing me for awhile and keeps asking me if I'm his former lover!" he said.

The others, replied the same.

"This bad, they might as well rip off our masks soon." Yugi said.

"Anyways, we have go out tonight, we have check up on this gang that is human trafficking people." the leader announced.

They nodded and planned out their attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yami's room.

"Hey guys, don't think they're our former lovers?" Yami said.

"From Jou, he always had this american accent, so I'm guessing the blond head one." Seto said.

"Yeah, the white-goldish head, is like Mailk, he's always the fierce one." Marik said.

"Ryou, he's a kind person and taught me things I never knew, so I'm guessing the snow guy assassin." Bakura suggested for himself.

"You're right, it was wrong for what we did to our lovers, I chose Tea over Yugi, but I finally noticed that she is a b**ch forever." Yami told everyone.

Everyone hang their heads down in shame.

Marik still remembers that day.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Marik was walking home with some obsessed sex girl, not noticing Mailk's shoes near the door. __Marik slams her agaisnt the wall and kisses her harshly, then Mailk peeks from behind the wall. _

_Mailk gasps, now he knows where his boyfriend keeps disappearing. The key word he was **cheating** on him. He ran to the kitchen, grabs the scissors and came back to the same spot._

_Just when his lover was about to take her shirt off, scissors came flying between them and impales the door. Marik turns his head, seeing Mailk with an angry face and eyes that's filled with anger, pain, betrayal, and sadness. _

_"M-Malik, this not what y-you think." He stutters._

_The girls tries to distract him by kissing his neck, suddenly she was slammed to the door caused her to pass out. Marik stood with Mailk in front of him. _

_"I trusted you, but it seems I do not satisfy you. It also seems that you do not love me." Malik told him coldly._

_Marik opened his mouth to speak, but the other cut him off. _

_"I'm leaving and you don't know when, so good day former lover." With that Mailk left the house to settle down._

_***Flashback end***_

Marik sighed in sadness, 'Just where are you?' He thought.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Seto told Marik and Bakura.

"Yeah, see you later Yami." they both said and left the room.

* * *

Yami slumped on his bed and sighed.

**_*Flashback* _**

_Yami was walking Tea to the beach, unaware that Yugi was heading there to._

_They both sat down on the sand, in the night._

_"I love you Yami." Tea told him._

_Yami smiled and hugged her, "I love you too." he responded._

_Suddenly a thug appeared and grabbed Tea._

_"Yami! Save me!" she yelled._

_Yami ran up to the thug and tried to beat him, but the other was to strong._

_Then a smack was heard and the thug fell to the ground._

_Yami looked up, seeing Yugi standing there with metal bat in his hands._

_"Y-Yugi." he stuttered._

_The other turned around, "Don't worry Yami, I already knew that you are dating Tea." he said._

_The taller one was shocked that his lover found out, about his two-timing._

_ "I can explain.." he said._

_"Explain? Don't joke with me, I loved you, but it seems you love another, who is a b**ch that spreads their legs for anyone." Yugi replied._

_"Hey! I'm not like that!" Tea yelled, but shrank as Yugi glared at her._

_"Goodbye Yami, I hope to not see your face again." with that, Yugi left them._

_Yami stumbled to the sand and pounded the sand with his fist._

_***Flashback end***_

He groaned at remembering what he had done to his lover.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me one day." he said to himself.

Outside at his door, stood Yugi.

"I already forgave you Yami, but I can no longer love you or anyone else." He said and left to his room.

* * *

Seto sat on a chair reading a book, while Mokuba is sleeping on the second bed, they prepared for him.

_***Flashback***_

_"Puppy! Just leave me alone!" Seto yelled at Jou._

_"You cheated on me!" Jou yelled._

_"I did not!" the other replied._

_"Yes you did! Explain this!" Jou held up and kiss marked on one of Seto's shirt._

_"Look here! I did cheat on you! You did not satisfy me!" Seto said._

_Jou had tears coming down his face, "How dare you! Go and live without me!" with that he ran out._

_Seto then realized what he said to his lover and ran out the room._

_He looked everywhere in the mansion, but couldn't find his lover._

_Seto punched the wall and cursed. _

_Mokuba glared at his brother for doing the wrong thing and went downstairs._

**_*Flashback end*  
_**

"Jou.." Seto mumbled.

Mokuba looked at the door, seeing a strand of blond hair sticking out.

* * *

Bakura threw a shuriken up and down.

_***Flashback***_

_Bakura was walking home with alcohol, drunk and with a girl._

_Isis grew angry at this, "Get out!" she yelled to the girl._

_The girl grew frightened and ran out._

_"Bakura what are you thinking?!" she yelled._

_Bakura glared at her, "What?! I can do whatever I want!" he yelled back._

_"Well, you made the wrong choice, Ryou knows what you did and left." Isis said and turned to leave._

_Bakura's eyes widen at this, "Ryou left..." he was speechless._

_Bakura cried his heart out and punched the ground, dropping the bottle of wine, hearing a shatter. _

**_*Flashback end*_**

"I miss Ryou..."he said to himself.

Outside, Ryou smiled a little and left to his bedroom.

* * *

**Me: I'm really sorry for the delay! I know it has been a few weeks since I updated!**

**Kira: A little note, the author will be away on May 19th-22nd of a vacation.**

**Me: I won't be here on those four days, I'M SO SO SORRY! **

**Kira: Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Invasion in Dartz Base

**Me: I'm back with another chapter! I have free time!**

**Yugi: Yay!  
**

**Me: Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Yugi: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Yugi is walking down the hallway to his study room. When he opened the door, Yami Sennen is sitting there, reading a book.

"Yami, why are you here?" He asked the other.

Yami looked up and put down the book on the nearest table. "Star, I want to know, if you are Yugi.." he asked quietly.

The smaller one froze on his spot and sweat dropped, "Why do you ask of that Yami?" Yugi replied.

Yami stood up, "I just want to know if you are, I want to say sorry." he said.

Yugi sighed, "I'm sorry, but you must leave, I have work to do." he told the other and pushed him out the room.

Yami banged the door, "Please Star! I know you're Yugi!" he yelled.

"Just leave!" Yugi yelled back.

Soon, no more banging on the door. Yugi sighed and started to work.

* * *

Few hours later, the assassins got together in the meeting room.

"Ryou, do you have Dartz location?" The leader asked.

"Yes I do leader." He replied and handed it to him.

"As from what I can see, he has guards posted around the area of his base. The other guards are inside, most of them are in the room that Dartz talks about." Yugi said.

"Why not take the guards outside down one at a time leader?" Malik suggested.

"That could work, Lalic." Star answered.

"We can use the lasers I made to sneak in." Jou offered.

"Here, we can use a bait to distract the guards, if there are more guards hidden somewhere." Yugi said, while pointing on the map.

The place is shown a abandoned little shed on the map, a good use for hiding or something.

"So, when do we start the invasion leader?" Ryou asked.

"Tonight or tomorrow night, sounds good?" The leader replied.

Everyone nodded, but something is off, in the corner of the room. You can see a cat figure shadow walking out the window, quietly. Those yellow eyes glowed from the moon shining upon the cat's face.

Star looked behind him, but he saw nothing there, just the window open.

"Leader, what's wrong?" Malik asks, touching Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked back, "Oh, nothing, I thought something _was _there." he replied.

"Anyways, we should go back to planning on the attack." he told them.

Then the meeting went through all night.

* * *

"Tonight or tomorrow night, sounds good?" the four familiar people heard outside the door.

"Looks like we won't be able to speak to them for awhile," Seto told the others.

"Fudge that!" Bakura yelled.

Yami shushed him, so that the meeting inside won't hear them.

Marik had an angry face with an angry mark on his head.

"I'm annoyed, why can't they let us do something with them, like killing-" Bakura is cut off by Seto.

"Shut your mouth Bakura, we may not be allowed to go, but we can slowly follow them." the brunette said to the other.

"That would be a good idea Seto." Yami said.

"Now, let's go back to Yami's room and plan out everything." the CEO announced.

The other two grumbled and followed the tri-haired.

* * *

"Just as a thought.." a deep voice resonates in the room.

The cat that was at Yugi's base is being pet by someone.

Mismatched eyes glow in the night looking out the window.

"My little hikari is waiting.." Dratz said.

"Are you sure he's the right one?" the cat asked.

"Yes, the reincarnated of the light King, but he's mine, no one shall have him, not even his parents." he smirked.

"Yugi your mother may betrayed me, but since you're here, I won't let go. You should watch where you take this." Dartz told to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yugi's room.

The small leader felt chills all over his body.

'This is bad..what gave me the chills?' he thought.

He takes out a photo of his parents once again, "Why did you leave?" he asks himself.

Yugi tries to remember why, but cannot, half of his memories are erased.

"Why?! Why can't I remember?!" he yells.

What made Yugi go mad? Is Dartz giving him the vibes or is he stressed on what's going on?

* * *

The next day.

The four assassins are preparing for the attack.

Jou running around his work room.

Ryou rapidly typing on the computer.

Lalic rushed back and fort, grabbing weapons, checking them over with Ken.

Yugi checks over random files and other things.

The other four watched how the assassins work hard to find their highest enemy.

Yami and his friends sweat-dropped, "Maybe we shouldn't bother them.." he said.

"Yeah.." Bakura agreed.

"Everyone ready?!" Yugi suddenly yells.

"Yes leader!" the three yelled back.

The other four left the room to get ready to, just to follow them.

* * *

"Catch them!" a guard yells.

Yugi and the others ran.

"Shit! How did they find us?!" Jou shouted.

"I don't kno-" Yugi is cut off by a rope wrapping around him.

"Yugi!" Ryou yells, but he to is caught.

Until each one is caught and brought to Dartz's base.

But, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik weren't caught. They decided to follow quietly.

Bakura took out a lazer he stole from Jou and started to create a hole on the base.

Yami stepped in first.

* * *

"Let us go!" Ryou yelled.

"Shut up!" one of the guards yelled back.

"What does Dartz want?!" Yugi yelled.

"My, my, I wonder why it's so loud all of the sudden." a voice is heard.

The four assassin gasped of the person in front of them.

* * *

**Me: Done! I just finished right when I came back from my vacation!**

**Ken: You guys should be grateful, the author worked hard on this.**

**Me: I'm gonna sl..eep n..ow..**

**Ken: Please review! Thank you for reading! **


	7. A Secret Revealed? Or Not?

**Me: I am back my fellow readers! A new chapter is born today! **

**Yugi: *Running around with candy* Yuuuhuu!**

**Me: Sorry about the delay, again I am busy with schooling. **

**Yugi: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything!~**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Scecret Revealed? Or Not?**_

"Dartz!" the leader yelled. "What do you want?!" Yugi asked rather harshly. He struggled with the ropes, but the guards held him down.

"My, my, what's with the attitude all of the sudden?" He asks, not expecting an answer. Dartz walked forward to Yugi and lifted his head with a single finger.

"Hey! Leave Yugi alone!" Jou yelled.

No, no, something wasn't right. The atmosphere felt so tense and gloomy. Like some purple cloud or dark could is hanging over them. The four assassins felt chills going on their backs. They were waiting for something to happen in the silence.

Dartz then broke the silence by enhancing something, a light greenish-blue glow appeared on the floor, a star-like symbol appeared, and a cat-like demon jumped out. Once it jumped out, the two-tailed cat slashed off all the assassins masks.

"Ugh!" Malik, Jou, Ryou, and Yugi cried out as the cat slashed their faces, leaving three scratch marks.

"Tell me Yugi, where is that phoenix pendant?" The aqua coloured haired man asked.

"I don't what your talking about," he replied to the other.

Dartz frowned, "I assure that your parents gave to you on your 13th birthday..." he told him.

"How do you know that?!"

"Let's just say that, I was your parents friend for awhile."

"Then why do you kill others?!"

"Just to get to you, of course, my sweet hikari." Dartz said, as he forcefully kissed Yugi.

"Yugi!" his fellow friends yelled.

* * *

"Now where are they?" said Yami, as his fellow comrades followed them.

Suddenly a man crashes into a wall, creating a huge dent in the wall.

The man had aqua coloured hair that is tied into a ponytail. He's wearing a white dress shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. Just when he opened his eyes were mismatched one was blue and the other was golden.

"Heh, still the same as ever I see..." Darts said looking in front of him.

The four were standing there, clueless of what's going on.

"Uh..Yami are you sure this was part of the plan?" Bakura asks.

"No," Yami responds.

That's when they heard another voice to their left.

"You will regret the day that you killed my family and took me captive!" A voice yelled.

Dartz stood up and smirked, "You think you could beat me, my beloved Hikari." He told to the other.

He then ran into the room, letting the four boys feel the 'whoosh!' in the air.

* * *

Yugi then summoned twin swords, blocking the suprising attack from the crazy man who called him beloved.

While the two were absorbed in their fight the guards leting go of three assassins, not thinking that they would knock them down. That's when Ryou caught a glimpse of Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Seto.

Ryou's eyes widen, "Guys it's Bakura, Yami, and the others!"

He whispered quietly to his friends.

"Fudge! They're going to find out, looks like we can't hide anymore!" Malik said, panicking.

"Leader Star, it's Yami and the others!" Jou yelled to his leader.

"What?!" He says in shock, 'No, please no, Yami you can't be here! Dartz will kill you!' He thought as he jumped away from Dartz and back to his comrades.

Yugi sighed and looked to his right, seeing the other four in shock.

"Y-Yugi.." Yami's voice rang in the room.

Dartz turned his head, eyes shocked, "What?! I thought I sent my people to kill you?!" He shouted.

Seto frowned, "Why kill us you block-head?" He asked rather coldly.

Dartz laughed, "Not you Seto, Bakura, or Marik, just Yami Sennen.." He told them.

"Why him?" Ryou asks.

"Why?! Because he stole Yugi from me, my precious Hikari! The light of everything! He's-!" Dartz was cut off by Yugi swinging his sword at him.

"Shut up! Everyone here doesn't need to know!" The leader was furious, an angry face is shown, his golden bangs covering half of his face.

* * *

The he box in back in Yugi's base, in his room starts shaking.

It uncontrollably bursts open, a golden pendant zoomed right out the window, flying fast. Heading right to Dartz's base. Light shone around the pendant.

* * *

"The Motou family is-!" before Dartz could continue, a bright light flashed in front of everyone's eyes, blinding them.

Fog filled up the room, no one could see anything, except a shadow standing in the middle of the room.

"Yugi?!" Malik, Ryou, and Joey yelled in worry.

As the fog disperse and revealed Yugi standing there. His hair became longer, up to his waist. Wearing a pure white kimono with a golden obi wrapping around his waist, letting the kimono dape on the floor, revealing his legs, up to his his right hand, he was holding a black scyth, three times the size of him. Lastly, he has wings of a phoenix behind his back.

"Yugi?..." Yami said slowly in shock.

Yugi turned his head to Yami, "I'll explain when this is over." He said to the other.

Dartz groan as his head throbbed in pain from the blinding light a few minutes ago. He blinked his eyes until he could see a figure with firey wings.

* * *

The four ex-lovers relieve their shock and moved towards the fallen three assassins.

"You guys okay?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, we're fine." Jou replies.

Mailk and Ryou groaned as pain throbbed in their heads.

Suddenly a boom is heard.

"AHHHHH!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi!" Yami yelled in worry.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for the delay! I was busy with grad and schooling!**

**Ken: At least you made it, before it's July.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm glad summer vacation is coming!**

**Ken: Anyway, please review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. The Battle For The Throne

**Me: I am back my fellow readers! I just had to fly away from my enemies in school..**

**Ken: Enemies?**

**Me: *Sob* Everyone is so cruel in school, but I just told them to back off!**

**Ken: Well, here is the next chapter! We love the support from all readers!**

**Me: I do not own anything, except my own plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Battle For The Throne **

As Yami turned his head to see Yugi with a dagger stabbed to his side, blood splatter around him. "Yugi!" he shouted to the other. The crimson-eyed man was about to pull something behind his back, but Ryou stopped him.

"No Yami, this is their fight, not ours." he said to him.

The other just looked to the ground with an angered look and worried eyes. Yami tighten his fists, "Okay.." he responds to Ryou.

* * *

"Why?" Yugi asks Dartz, once again.

The other smirked, "Why not? I did all for you.." He responds in a dark voice. Darts swung his blade across the room, aiming for Yami.

"No!" Yugi cries out, he tried to use powers to reach his ex-lover in time, but it was too late.

Dartz laughed and grabbed Yugi, "How do like that Yami?" He asks, hoping that the other was killed. Yugi struggled to get of his arms, "Let me go!" He yelled.

The smaller one had tears coming out of his eyes, 'Yami is gone, he's no longer here. I should've have listen to him back then, where we were fighting about Tea. Yami, I'm so sorry!' He thought to himself.

"Hey..it's not time to say goodbye Dartz!" A deep mesmerizing voice yelled.

The turquoise-haired man looked up and his face grew angry.

There was Yami standing holding the sword between his two fingers, making it unbelievable to everyone in the room. 'Anyone who touches my Yugi, _will_ pay!' he thought upon seeing his doppelganger being held.

Dartz was shocked to see his own sword stopped by only two fingers, "What, how can that be?!" he yelled.

Suddenly a huge white tornado is being created where Yami was standing, it stayed there for a while until it dispersed.

* * *

A mark was glowing red behind Yami's neck, it's the exact same shape and size as Yugi's pendant. But the phoenix sign is engraved on Yami's neck, but Yugi's was on a pendant.

There was a legend about it, two people are to have the same sign engraved with them. It is usually passed down by the chosen back then it was the two phoenix who decided to come down on earth and engrave themselves in the family they felt most trustworthy. One was an orange phoenix and the other was a red phoenix. The secret of the Sennen family will now be broken.

* * *

Yami didn't wore the exact same clothes, rather it was meant for a king. He wore a crimson vest, a black dress shirt, black pants, black dress shoes, with red fiery wings on his back, and a white haori*. On his right hand he was holding a white scythe the exact same as Yugi's except his was a black one.

"Yami?" the hikari said slowly.

Yami smiled, "It's not 'I'll explain later' Yugi, it's I'll show you!" he told him.

Dartz laughed, "That's impossible, Yugi's is the King of light!" he snickered.

"Impossible eh? It's true! Right in front of your eyes!" Yami said right back at him.

Dartz let go of Yugi and charged towards Yami.

* * *

The battle between the two went on and on.

Yugi was still in shock, 'No way I thought it was only my family, our secret. Could it be that Dartz wants me because I have power and he doesn't?' he thought.

"Yugi!" Malik yelled.

The little one saw 5 people running towards him, one of them are injured.

"Are ya okay leader?!" Jou asks.

The little one smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine.."

"Jou, Malik, and Ryou, thank you being here for me." he said.

"No problem, not matter what situation your in, we're with you!" Malik said happily.

* * *

"I will be King! Yugi is mine you little brat!" Dartz cried out.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that because Yugi doesn't belong to you!" Yami responded.

The sound of metal clinking in the room, small sparks coming from the scythe meeting the sword.

Yami swung the scythe aiming for Dartz, but the other dogged, "Tch!" Yami grunted.

"I shall end this with on strike!" Dartz yelled, lifting his sword.

"That won't do..." Yami whispered.

"Ray of chaos!" the other yelled, came forth a ray of darkness.

"Ray of the phoenix!" Yami yelled came is bright light, brighter than the sun.

"NOOO!" Dartz yelled in pain as the light tears him apart.

* * *

While at the other side of the room are two spiritual forms floating.

"Wow, can't believe our son has grown strong ever since!" A woman voice yelled with excitement.

"Yup, Yami our son, he's not a kid anymore!" a man voice cried out.

"Now, now, our Yami is a big boy and no need to cry!"

"Fine, anyways his soon-to-be wife is a guy?"

"Hmm...Maybe it"s possible for him to get pregnant?"

"Hey Kira!" Another man's voice yelled.

"Hiro Motou! And Memuria Motou the wife!" the father of Yami yelled.

"Nice to see you Kira and Rena Sennen!" The other woman said.

"We came here to see our adorable Yugi!" The father of Yugi yelled.

Well, they are gonna have to wait for a while, since Dartz mange to survive a strong powerful magic.

* * *

"HAHAHA! You think you can defeat me?!" he yelled, blood dripping from his forehead and a deep cut on his arm.

"Yes, we can!" Yugi stood up beside Yami.

"Yugi..." Yami looked at the little one.

The other smiled him.

* * *

**Me: Okay I know the chapters are updating slow. That's because I had no internet for one day and the next is I went out with my family. **

**Ken: Hey, no excuses..**

**Me: But it's true! Now I have summer vacation from school, so maybe I'll able to speed up the updates!**

**Ken: True..**

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please Review! **


	9. Save The World From Chaos

**Me: I am back my fellow readers!**

**Seto: How did you come up with random ideas?**

**Me: I mostly think of them when I come home! *Smiles Brightly***

**Seto: XLoveanimeX doesn't own anything, except her plot. *Walks away***

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Save The World From Chaos**_

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!" Dartz shouted.

Yami frowned at this, "I will and I do whatever it takes!" he shouted back. Holding his scythe tightly in his hand. Yugi keep a strong posture on his stand, watching Dartz every move.

Dartz raised his sword up, "Give me strength and power, Chaos!" he shouted in a demanding voice. Came down a swirl of wind, a mix of purple and black magic, covering Dartz up. As the tornado of dark magic dispersed revealing a not-looking Dartz anymore, more like a monster. His hair looking wild, the colour of eyes are red with a tint of purple, also growing a third eye on his forehead. Dartz is three times the size as Yugi and Yami. Wings of like a bat expanded from Dartz back with dark magic spilling from it.

Yami took his little one behind him, doing his best to guard the person he loves the most, "Yugi stay back for a while." he asks.

"But Yami-!" The hikari was cut off as Yami smiled at him. Yugi sighed, "Fine, but if you're in danger, I'm gonna butt in, got it?!" he told him.

The other smiled, "Got it!" and he ran towards Dartz.

Yugi looked to the others at the other side of the room, "Guys, just stay where you are, please.." he asks the 5 of them.

"Hell no! I'm gonna fight too!" Bakura shouted.

The little one mumble something and a barrier was cast on the five people, but they could not see it. They were to focused on the battle that was going on.

"I'm in the fight, weather you like it or not! Come on Marik!" Bakura shouted. They both ran, but was knocked down to the floor. "What?!" the hot-tempered Bakura yelled.

"You block-head!" both Mailk and Ryou said with a menacing voice. The two others sweated and raised up their hands, "We won't do it again!" they swore to themselves.

* * *

Yugi saw something on the corner of his eyes, four spiritual forms, two women and two men.

He ignored and went back on focusing on fighting Dartz. Yugi charged his scythe on Dartz, barely injuring him.

"Aw..sweetie wants to play!" Dartz smirked and grabbed Yugi with his hand.

Yugi struggles to get out of the other man's grip. No matter how hard he tried, Dartz whould tighten his grip, nearly crushing him. Yugi felt fire building up in his lungs, he couldn't breath in oxygen for even one second.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled and cut off the crazy man's hand off to save his loved one. One Yugi fell to the ground the crimson-eyed man ran to him, "Are you alright?!" He asks with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry." He replied back. Yugi stood up, "Anyways, let's get this battle over!" he shouted with a victorious voice.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I WILL COVER THIS WORLD WITH DARKNESS AND MAKE YUGI MY QUEEN!" Darts yelled.

"In your dreams!" Jou yelled back to the hysterical man. He smirked to himself for mocking that guy.

"Yugi..." The smaller knew heard a soft voice spoke. He looked to his side and saw a lady with black hair, dressed with a white kimono. She was also standing along with a man that has his tri-shaped hair, dressed almost like Yami.

"Mother?! Father?!" He shouted in shock. His parents are here with him, but they really choose a bad time to meet him, "Please leave! It's dangerous here!" He said with worried, not minding the fact that Yami and Dartz are fighting.

"Don't worry, we battled someone similar to Dartz, so it's fine. We wanted to tell how to defeat him, since he's growing a lot of power in him." Yugi's father replied.

* * *

"Dartz!" Yami shouted as he hit his scythe across the others arm, creating a deep wound.

"Aargghhh!" he shouted in pain and held his arm. "You little minx, you'll pay for that!" He shouted with hatred.

"Don't think so!" A man's voice spoke out and blocked Dartz attack. He turned around, "Hey son!" He said with gladness in his voice, wearing the same clothes as Yami, but in spiritual form.

"Dad?!" Yami spoke with a shocked voice like Yugi's before and right beside him is his mother. "Mom too?!" He said again, his mother laughed, she had crimson hair and wearing a white kimono as Yugi's mother.

"We're here to help you out in this, the barrier won't last long on Dartz, so we better hurry up and meet up with the Motou family." Rena said to her son.

Their son nodded and followed them to his Hikari. "Memuria and Hiro! Have you told your son yet?!" Kira yelled as floated towards them.

"Yeah, did you?!" They both said in unison, smiling foolishly at each other.

"No, I was hoping you could help us explain it to him more clearly." He told them as he landed onto the floor with the two others.

"No problem!" Hiro said. They then started to explain to Yami how to defeat Dartz in one shot with Yugi.

"Basiclly it's simple, you and my son have summon the scythe of the phoniex Fire, light and power. The only way to do that is have to create an x with both of your scythe's in order to summon. Just say,' We summon the scythe of the phoniex!' And that's all!" Memuria explained the whole thing to Yami.

"Alright, ready Yugi?" Yami asks with a gentle voice with holding his hand towards him.

The smaller one sighed, "I guess I really got no choice. I'm ready, let's go." Yugi said with a firm voice.

* * *

"We'll see who stronger now Dartz!" Yugi shouted at the other.

The barrier can't keep up any longer, there is now a huge crack in it, two more hits and it would break down.

"Hilarious! I'm the stronger one here!" He yelled at hit the barrier another time making the crack larger.

"We summon thee! The scythe of the phoniex!" They both created an x no let the magic and power flow into their bodies.

Dartz hit the barrier one last time and it broke down, just in time to see a huge golden scythe looming over him.

"Begone! Evil of chaos!" They bothe shouted in victory and swung the weapon down, cutting Dartz body in half.

"NOOOO!" He shouted and faded into dust.

* * *

**Me: Well at least this chapter is done! Luckily no exams or such, it would've interfered my story writing with it has already done. **

**Yugi: Yup, until in the next two months!**

**Me: Noo! Don't remind me of school!**

**Yugi: Tehe! Thank you for reading and please review! ;)**


	10. What Else Is There?

**Me: I am back with a new chapter typed out for my fellow readers!**

**Yugi: Where's my candy?!**

**Me: Yami has it, he says if you want it you better give something back to him.**

**Yugi: *Blushes* no thanks, I'll just buy some more...**

**Me: If you, he's just gonna grab it from you.**

**Yugi: *Walks away in silence***

**Me:I do not own anything except my story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: What Else Is There? **

"YESSSSSS! We're free!" Joy yelled and ran around the partly destroyed room.

Yugi let out a gentle breath as the golden scythe dispersed and went back into two scythes. Yami looked over to his little one, seeing the okay face, he smiled. He's glad that he found his hikari, happy that he is safe and sound.

Seto was about to stop Jou, until multiple guards that worked for Dartz crashed into the room.

"Where is Dartz-sama you filthy humans!" a man who looked like the captain of the group.

Yugi put up and unreadable face and swung his scythe to the wall where the group was standing near. They scream in fear and turned their heads to the person who swung the scythe at them.

"Hmm...to answer your question, he's dead. I have two options for you. One: You can try to fight me for revenge on your boss. Two: Come and work at my organization, I'll spare your lives." The leader Star suggested to them.

"We are gonna choose option one!" the guards yelled and ran towards Yugi. The little one magically got his scythe back and knock down all the guards with on swing from the weapon.

"Humph! I could've spare their lives!" he murmured to himself.

"So...let's all go home?'"Marik spoke up. He looked to Yugi, he was never the one to ask a question like that, but he just wants to hug his hikari Malik.

"Yea, Mutt can you start up a bomb to blow this place to pieces." Yugi commanded Jou who nodded back.

Jou took out a timer bomb from his back bag that was thrown at the other side of the room when they where captured. He set three bombs on each wall and timed it to 2 minutes, "Okay, we've got 2 minutes to leave tha building!" he shouted and press the start button.

Yugi and Yami reverted to their normal forms. They all followed the leader and ran to find the exit. Yugi panted and looked side to side, 'Where was that escape route when I was last captured a long time ago? Wait! On the right and to the bathrooms! It the short-cut I used!' he thought and followed his own advice.

* * *

"Uh..Leader why are we in the men bathroom?" Malik asks as he looks around.

Everyone looked at Yugi as pulled up a faucet and pressed a button. A secret pathway opened in front of them that leads to the outside. "Everyone follow me!" he yelled and ran. All of them followed. There was only one minuted left to get out of the building. "We're almost there! Just a few more seconds!" Yugi shouted. They finally reached outside, once they standed there to catch their breath, the bomb set off and exploded the place. Yami put up a barrier to prevent any pieces of the building to smack on them.

"Thanks man..." Jou said to the other, still trying to catch his breath.

"Now should we move back to the base?" Yugi asks the rest. They nodded, Yugi pulled a device and contacted Ken to pick them up.

* * *

"Now can you explain why are you here Ryou?! In this assassin organization?!" Bakura questioned his other half with an angry look on his face. Ryou turned his face to him and glared at him. Bakura sweat dropped and bow his head, staring at the table as if was interesting.

"I'll be the one to explain why these _three _are here with me." Yugi told them.

"But-!" Marik started but got a glare from the leader. He sat back down and kept quiet.

"Anyways it all started when-"

_***Flashback 4 years ago* **_

_Yugi ran away from the scene that was in front of him awhile ago, he just saw his boyfriend Yami kissing someone else when he shouldn't be. He didn't want to live anymore, but he had to. Yugi needed to run the assassin organization for his family. Rain started to pour on him, water soaked through his clothes, making him shiver from the wet and cold. That is until he gave up and fainted right on the spot near a park._

_"Ryou, Malik, look! We have to help this person!" a young man with bonld shaggy hair yelled._

_The three ran to the person with their umbrellas in their hands. They dragged Yugi under a tree. _

_"It looks like his heart is broken to..look he's crying..." Malik whispered quietly to his friends. He patted the little one on the head._

_"Jou what do you plan to do now?" Ryou asks the other as he covered Yugi up with an extra jacket he brought in his bag._

_"We're gonna have to find an inn to stay for tha night.." he said and picked up Yugi in his arms._

_They two others followed him to an inn and asked the lady if there was a room available for four. She nodded and gave him the key to the room._

_"Ugh..." Yugi groaned and moved a little on the bed. _

_"Hey! I think he's starting to wake up!" Malik said._

_Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blink again to have a clearer vision. He sat up from the bed, "Where am I?" he asks, thinking that no one is around him._

_"Hey there buddy!" Jou says with an excited voice. The blond head sat beside Yugi, before that could happen The smaller one pinned Jou to the bed with his arm to his back._

_"Woah! Calm down, we're the ones who saved Yugi from the pouring rain outside!" Malik rambled quickly._

_Yugi calmed down and let go of Jou, "Why did you three take me in?" He asks with curiosity. _

_"Well, it looks like your heartbroken too..we got our hearts broken a few days ago.." R you replied in a quiet voice. _

_The little one looked down, his bands covering his face, "Yes, my boyfriend Yami-" he spoke up, until Malik interrupted. _

_"Yami Sennen?!" He said in shock, his hand covering his mouth._

_Yugi closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, the famous CEO of Sennen Company, I was just walking home and passed by a café. I thought it would be nice to get some coffee, when I went in, all I see is Yami kissing some girl. My world crashed down on me, I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. When he saw me, he ran towards me and tried to explain to me. But, I left and ignored him." He let out a breath as he finished his story. _

_"Damn him!" Jou murmured._

_"Anyways I'm Ryou, right beside me is Malik and the one who is sitting beside you is Jou." Ryou introduced themselves._

_"I'm Yugi." He replied and looked at the three of them carefully. _

_"I can see it in your eyes that you are hurt, but I won't ask of your story," he told all of them. They were shocked and smiled. _

_"We can tell our story to you, since you told yours to us." Jou said with a goofy smile on his face. _

_They all sat down and explained their story to Yugi one at a time. _

_"Hm...I think the could work for now.." Yugi mumbled._

_The three were confused and waited for Yugi to say something._

_The smaller one looked up, "Would you all do an honour to join my oganization?" He offers them, since they all ran away from home. _

_"Excuse me, but what 'organization'?" Ryou asks._

_Yugi put up a serious face, "One that involves assassination, you don't have to join, it is your decision." He told them._

_The three looked at each other and nodded, "We'll do it." They all said. _

_***Flashback End***_

"Ever since they have been with me.." Yugi closed his eyes as he finished his story.

"That's where you've been this whole time?" Seto asks his puppy.

Jou nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back to the chair.

"May I ask Yami, Seto, Bakura and Marik to leave to room for a moment please." Yugi told them.

"Wha-!" Marik started, but Yugi stood up from his chair.

"We have to discuss about something, leave or I'll force your to!" The smaller shouted then sighed and sat back down.

Bakura and the rest pushed Marik outside the room with them.

"I'm freeing you all from your duties, you three will no longer be an assassin." The smaller said it bluntly to them.

"What?!" Three assassins stood up and slammed their hands on the table.

Yugi's face was so unreadable at this moment, no one could read those eyes of his. They're pretty sure that his was feeling something at this moment.

"But why?!" Malik asks his own leader.

"I'm letting your lovers have another chance to be with you." Yugi replied.

"But we've been together for four years Yugi! What about you?!" Ryou asks the smaller one.

"I can't leave this place." The smaller stood up and looked at them, "You are free. No more comments." Was the last thing he said and left the room in another exit on the left.

Three then exited out slowly to the right exit door in the meeting room.

"Oh? Your done?" Marik asks them, but none of them replied.

Yami felt something off from the three of them.

* * *

Yugi walked into the room quietly. Pain throbbed from the stab Dartz gave him. Blood was still gushing out since the meeting be luckily that he was wearing thick clothes. He ran to the bathroom and stripped his top. Something purple was spreading from the wound and it seems like there is no cure for it.

"Yugi?" A woman's gentle voice called out.

"Mother..." He whispered.

"It seems like Dartz injected you with some kind of curse or poison from that blade." She said as she looked at the wound.

Yugi carefully bandage and stitched his wound on his right side.

"It does..." He replied.

* * *

**Me: I'm done! *Throws paper in the air***

**Ken: What really?! **

**Me: Yes the chapter has been a success!**

**Ken: *Lifts me in the air and spins me***

**Me: P-Please put me down!**

**Ken: Sorry!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please review! ;)**


	11. Why? Simple answer

**Me: I am back with another chapter in the bag!**

**Yami: Have you seen Yugi?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Yami: He stole my favorite chocolate bar.**

**Me: Too much chocolate can make you hyper.**

**Yugi: Weee! *Runs around the room.**

**Me: I do not own anything except my story plot**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Why? Simple answer...**_

"That's what leader Yugi said to us..." Malik finished their conversation with the others in the living room.

"What?! How can he just let you guys go like that?!" Bakura rubbing both hands in his hair, messing it up.

"Wait." Seto spoke up. Everyone turned to him.

"Is Yugi planning to quit this organization as the leader?" He asks the three former assassins. Carefully inspecting them.

Ryou, Malik and Jou avoided the look of everyone else's eyes. They looked to the ground. "He said no..." Jou replied.

"You hear that?" Bakura said as he turned his eyes to Yami.

Yami sighed and closed his eyes, "Yeah.." he replied. Yami stood up and left the room to go to his bedroom.

Everyone is silent, no words, no nothing.

* * *

Yami laid on top of his bed, looking up the ceiling.

'Yugi, did you really want that? Staying here for the rest of your life? I won't allow that, I will convince you to stay by my side. I just finally found and now your just gonna end it like this Yugi?!' Yami thought deeply.

A knocking of the door was heard, "Come in." He said. The door opened and revealed it to be Seto, Marik and Bakura entered the room.

"So?" Bakura asks, standing near the door.

The other turned his head, "I manage it somehow." he replied.

"Alright, we just came to tell you that dinner is in five minutes." Seto told the other and left with the others.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hallway to meet the others for dinner. 'I'm pretty sure they're mad at me for telling them something like that. But I'm taking responsibility for getting them involved for this. But I'm curious about that purple spread from that wound. I wonder what?' he thought as he entered the dinning room.

He opened his eyes to see Jou, Malik, and Ryou there.

"Where are the others?" Yugi asks them.

"Doesn't matter. Yugi why did you let us go?" Malik asks the other .

The smaller frowned, "Didn't I say it already?" he replied.

"But that doesn't give us a reason!" Ryou desperately shouted out. Tears were falling out of his eyes, "Please tell us Yugi." he added in.

The leader looked away, "I'm sorry.." he replied.

"What's going on I heard-!" Ken bursts in the room. He looked around and spotted Ryou crying, Jou and Malik comforting him. He then sees his leader looking away with an unreadable face.

"Ken please tell Yugi to be with us as his trustful friends!" Jou begged.

Ken sighed, "I'm afraid I can't, leader is dealing with something right now. You should be thankful for him letting you go." he replied and went up to Yugi.

"Star, are you sure about this?" The assistant whispers to Yugi with concern.

"Yes, I know they're in grave pain. Mother told me something will happen soon, so I'm letting them off the hook." he replied quietly.

"We're here!" Bakura bursts in the room along with Seto, Yami and Marik.

The room became silent, except for sobs that came from Ryou. Bakura's eyes widen, "Ryou what's wrong?" he asks.

Ryou shook his head and wipes the tears from his eyes.

His other half turned his head to Yugi, "You made Ryou cry didn't you?!" Bakura shouts.

"I never meant for that to happen." The smaller replied with a tint of sorrow.

"Huh?! Never meant! What does this look like to you?!" He yelled.

"Bakura it's better if you calm down," Ken suggested for him.

He growled, "You may not understand way my leader is doing this, but go with the flow." Ken added in.

"Food is ready!" A young woman entered with a man and placed the food on top of the table.

Everything else was silent.

* * *

Yugi stumbled into his room. He felt pain growing withn him.

_It's not over yet..._

He looked around, "That voice is that..?" he started to get serious.

_Yes, little Yugi. I rubbed some of my life essence on the sword I stabbed you with._

Yugi frowned, "Dartz, get out." he replied.

_I cannot, now that I just caught you. See you. Oh, you might want to watch that injure of yours._

The leader went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt. It looks like what Dartz said, the curse is growing it reached almost to his chest.

_For the record, the curse increase every time someone blames you or when you're in pain. _

Yugi frowned, ' There must be a way to heal this.' he thought.

A knocking was heard. Yugi came out the bathroom and opened his bedroom door.

It was Yami standing there, "May I come in?" he asks politely.

The smaller nodded and sat on his bed. Yami went in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the chair right beside where all Yugi's paperwork is laying on the table.

"Why?" Yami asks. Sorrow covering his eyes.

"Simple, I don't want to include them in this organization any further." he replied.

The taller one stood up and placing his hands on Yugi's shoulder.

"I know that's not the answer Yugi! Please tell us, tell me!" he begged.

Yugi stayed silent. Yami shut his eyes tightly and opened them with a new meaning.

"I love you Yugi!" Yami shouted out.

Yugi eyes widen. The other fell to his knees and hugged Yugi.

"Yami..." he whispers quietly.

* * *

"Tch! You will pay for this Yami!" A voice is heard deep within Yugi.

"Yugi is mine! Just like father tried to claim his mother!" Dartz yelled.

'Don't worry Yugi, everything will be fine soon. You will be with me soon.' he thought.

* * *

**Me: Thank you for reading! I really made some drama here ne~**

**Ken: *Sigh* Please get some rest.**

**Me: Okay~**

**Ken: Please review! Thank once again for reading!**


	12. Another Day Of Silence or?

**Me: Bonjour! I am back with anotherrrr chapter!**

**Ken: What is this a stage?**

**Me: Oh be quiet Ken!**

**Ken: That reminds me one more month and your off to school.**

**Me: Don't remind me! I know exams will be appearing again! My life will be ruined!**

**Ken: Not exactly, do it on the weekends or free time.**

**Me: True. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except my story plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Another day of silence or...?**_

"Please Yugi, tell what's the problem." Yami begged Yugi.

The smaller one glance down and gently pushed Yami out of the embrace. "I'm sorry..." he says with a tint of sorrow once again.

Yami grew irritated at his stubborn little one and stood up, "Yugi Motou spill it out or I will keep on bugging you!" Yami scold the hikari.

Yugi face shown in shock, "Fine..." he replies.

Yami smiles. Yugi then stood up and went up to his other half.

* * *

Jou and Seto were walking down the hallway that leaded to Yugi bedroom.

"OUUUUTTTT!" they heard Jou's former boss yell and saw that Yami was kicked out.

Jou laughed, "Someone irritated by their own lover! Bwahahahaha!" he starts rolling on the floor, Seto shook his head.

Yami glares at him. "I think we should meet up with the others." he said to Seto.

The CEO then picks Jou off from the floor and followed Yami towards the living room, seeing Bakura and Ryou battling against each other in a game of chess.

"I'll go get Marik and Malik." right when Yami said that the two appeared in the room.

"What's going on in here?" Malik asks as he sat with Marik.

"We're going to talk." The tri-haired said.

* * *

Yugi was at the shooting range. He shot the target right in the middle, he was about to shoot again, until Ken came in.

"Leader Yugi, we should get our medical doctor to look at that wound of yours." Ken suggested to his boss.

Yugi nodded and followed the other. As they entered the medical room, a doctor sat on a chair preparing medications for her boss. Her sky blue hair traveling down to her waist, and golden eyes. She wore a pink button up shirt, black pants and a white coat.

"Rina, I brought leader here." Ken spoke to the other.

She turned her head and thanked Ken. The other bowed and left the room.

"Yugi how's it going?" she asks as she took off the bandage on Yugi.

"I'm fine, but the curse has grown rapidly." Yugi replies.

Rina looks down and cringed at the spread of the curse. It started from his hip to his chest, finally to his right shoulder blade. "This is bad." she told the smaller one.

"Yes, I know. Dartz is still living." Yugi warned the doctor.

Rina looks at him in shock, "What?! But boss, I thought he's dead?!" she yell in a hushed voice.

"No, he still lives inside of me. He said that he rubbed a little of his life essence on his blade, that was his plan if he dies."

"Wait, once that curse is spreaded all over your body wouldn't that mean...?!"

"Yes, Dartz will be free once again, but he won't be that strong anymore."

Rina sighes and applies alcohol over the stab wound. She never thought this would happen right after the battle with Dartz. Rine then bandages her boss.

"Thank you again." Yugi thanked her for helping cope up to the wound.

Rina smiled,"Any time." She replies. As she went back to work and sorting different medications in the cabinet.

Yugi puts back on his t-shirt and leaves the medical room.

_Seems like the curse grew bigger after rejecting your own lover._

'That's because I don't want them involve.' He told the other darkly in his head. He was walking to the living room to go to the hot springs.

_They're going to get involved, just like when father tried it with your mother, but he fails because of that stinking father of yours!_

'Humph!' Was the end of their conversation. Yugi was just about to open the door, until he heard some talking.

"I think that Yugi is hiding something from us." He heard Yami said.

"But how are we going to make him spill the beans?" Bakura asks.

"I'm not sure yet." Yami replies to the others question.

Yugi then saw Ken walking down the hallway and with a hand motion to come over here. "I need you to walk into the room and pretend to grab something from the bookshelf, that way I could sneak into the kitchen." Yugi asks gentlely to his assistant.

Ken nodded and opens the door, interrupting the groups conversation. The group stares at him, not noticing Yugi entering the kitchen, except Jou. Jou stood up,"I'm going to the bathroom." He lied to them and followed Yugi to the hot springs.

Once he was there, his peeked at Yugi just in time to see this kind of purple spread around his upper body started from the wound. 'Is that what he's hiding from us?!' He thought and gasps a little, covering his mouth.

"Yugi.." Th mother of Yugi floated on top of him.

"Mom, why you here?" He asks.

"You have to tell your comrades."

"I can't I don't want to bring trouble for them."

"Look at yourself! Once the curse spreads up to your face, Dartz will be released and you will die Yugi! We don't want that." She cries out.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, but once he is released, I'm sure that Yami and his friends will stay away."

'Heck no!' Jou thought and walked back to the living room.

"That was long." Sets says with curiosity.

"I was just-"

"He probably was jacking off." Bakura snorted.

"No! I was sneaking on Yugi to get information!" Jou yelled at the other.

Ryou them punch his lover on the head, "Idiot!" He says with frustration.

"So tell us Jou." Yami told him.

"I saw this something purple spreading from his wound that last time he was stabbed by Dartz. Then his mother appears telling him to tell us about it. But Yugi doesn't want get us involved, instead he was planning to send us away from danger. His mother also said once the curse has spreaded to his face, Dartz would be released and Yugi would die." He told the others what he saw at the hot springs.

"I'm going talk some sense into him!"

"Talk some sense to whom?" Yugi asks as he enters the room.

"To your of course!" Marik yelled.

"Why?"

"Just admit that your're hiding something!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!"

Just Yami's and Yugi's parents appeared.

* * *

"We'd like to join in on this conversation." The four spirits said.

They all slowly nodded their heads and sat down. The spirits sat down as well.

"Dartz's family has this thing called obsession over people who amuses them. When Yami was born we're really glad then, but behind his neck he held a phoenix symbol. We then thought it was some kind of curse, but it was destiny when we researched through ancient times with the phoenix." Rena Sennen told them.

"Unlike our family, it's been passed down for generations, it is only the Phoenix that chooses the one hold the power, so that any other siblings can have a free life. Once someone is encraved of the symbol has no choice but to become an assassin." Hiro Motou added in their story.

"Wow." Was all they could say.

Suddenly they heard Yugi scream in pain.

"Yugi!" His parents floated over him. They see the curse growing to his face. "Damn him! We must seal that family forever and release the Phoenix to prevent this destiny to happen again in the future." Memuria told her husband.

The living room was destroyed, Yami protected his friends by creating a barrier.

Yugi's parents were held in a barrier also. Yugi cried out in pain as Dartz spiritual form came out and became solid. The smaller one slumped to the floor, his hand reaching towards Yami. "Ya...mi.." Was the last thing he said and his eyes slowly starting to close.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm back you filthy animals!" Dartz shouted as if owns the place.

"The only one who is filthy is you, Dartz!" Ryou yelled back at him.

"We'll hold him back, you guys figure out how to bring back Yugi." Yami's father said and joined the Motou parents.

Yami carried Yugi's body to the corner, "Yugi..." He whispered.

"Bring him back Yami." Malik suggested.

Yami nodded,"I'll do my best." He laid down beside Yugi and held his hand. He breathed in and closed his eyes.

* * *

Yami looked around, it was dark.

"You have finally come." A female voice is heard.

The taller of the Hikari looked to his left. It was Yugi's phoniex, her oranges wings spreading in all her glory. Pink eyes looking down at Yami.

"Come with me, Yugi has been calling out for you." She said and leaded Yami to a place inside the cave.

There was a little pond with Yugi floating one top of it. The curse still not disappearing.

"I have a question, how can we release you and your mate?" Yami asks.

"That is if you seal Dartz family and send them away from here." The phoniex said.

Yami nodded and started to walk into the pond. He gently caressed Yugi face with his hand. "My love." Was all he says and leans down to kiss him.

Light covered them both, Yugi's curse disappeared. "Love?" Yugi opened his eyes.

"Thank you phoniex-san." Yami said.

She smiles and left.

"Let's go back." Yami asks.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Yugi and Yami opened their eyes to only see Dartz was being defeated.

The looked at each other and nodded.

Ligh brighten the room blocking everyone's sight. They changed back to their original form like the last time they defeated Dartz.

* * *

**Me: Hip-Hip- Hooray!**

**Ken: Sorry, but the author is going through sugar rush.**

**Me: Ken let's go the water park~**

**Ken: Sorry, but you need to sleep.**

**Me: But-! *Snores***

**Ken: Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	13. Let It be Lifted

**Me: I'm back with a chapter born! **

**Ken: Yes!**

**Me: Wait, where is Yugi?**

**Ken: Currently running away from Yami.**

**Me: Why?**

**Ken: Umm...Hunger problems?**

**Me: Oh..Well, I don't own anything, except my story plot.**

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Let It Be Lifted.**_

The light soon faded away letting everyone to see the two tri-haired in all their glory with fiery wings on their backs.

"Yugi!" The former three assassin shouted in joy, seeing that their friend is alive.

The four spirits smiled and backed away to let them finished Dartz off.

But it was too late, in a blur of light, Dartz manage to grab Yugi in his arms. Yami's eyes widen, then turned into hatred and angry towards the maniac. The smaller one struggles in the evil one's arms. Dartz held up a dagger to Yugi's neck.

"Anyone who comes closer, this friend of yours will die!" he warned them.

"Why do you do this Dartz?!" Yami angrily asks the other.

The mismatched eyed man turned his head to look at Yami, "If I can't have Yugi, then no one will!" as he said that, the dagger was raised above Yugi.

Everyone closed their eyes, but they didn't hear and flesh noise or a splatter. The parents of Yugi opened their eyes first to see their son holding Dartz wrist.

"I don't think so!" Yugi yelled and summoned his scythe and swung it down on Dartz. "NOOOO!" he yelled as his body dispered into sphere's of tiny darkness.

"I told you Dartz wasn't that strong." Yugi's mother spoke up in the quiet room. As Yugi descend to the floor, Jou, Malik, and Ryou ran to him, hugging the smaller one tight.

"Sorry boys, but we've got to borrow Yugi and Yami for a while." Yami's father told them. They released Yugi and nodded.

* * *

"So this is Dartz's family tomb." Yami said as he followed the four sprirts inside the cave.

There was all kinds of crystals forming and growing, most of them held dark power withn. Yugi and Yami stop right in front of a gate. It showed the Dartz family behind it, crying in anger. Wanting to get out and own somebody, but that won't happen.

"We'll hand from here." Yugi told the sprirts. They nodded and moved aside.

Yami and Yugi both held up their hands on top of the gate, whispering something under their breath. A yellow magic circle appeared under them. Dartz saw this and yelled, "Noo! Yugi, don't do this to me!" he begged, but it was to late. The two created strong power from their love and strength for each other. Everything was purified and huge rock has formed in front of the gate and a golden diamond gem came out of it.

"No one will ever unseal this place, we will keep it safe." Yugi whispered. He thought of his past, that day when he ran away from Dartz, who have greatly scared his body, but now he is free forever. Yami and Yugi than walked out the cave. Yami cast a barrier to prevent anyone entering the place.

Both phoenix were released from their masters. "Thank you, to honor this we'll keep this stone safety, hope you two will have a great life." was the last thing they said. They took the stone from Yugi's hands and flew up the sky.

The two tri-haired look behind them to see their parents smiling and floated back to their rightful place. That was until they came back for a second, "Yugi, Yami, we hope to see our grandchildren!" They both shouted and left. Both boys blushed and went back to the base, by their parents transferring them back, since the tomb is far away.

* * *

"Finally that crazy manic is gone!" Marik shouted and sat down the couch.

"Since it ended, Yugi, why don't you quit your current position?" Ryou asks the smaller one.

"But-" Yugi started but Mailk cut him off.

"No buts! Yugi you're free, choose someone that is cable enough to mange this organization." Malik suggested.

The hikari sighed, "Very well, Ken please enter." Yugi said and Ken entered the room from the kitchen.

"Yes leader?" he asks.

"From today and now on. I trust you that you can manage this organization. I will no longer will be the leader." he told the other.

Ken was shocked at this, but let it go and smiled, "Understood, I hope you have a great life, Yugi." he replied.

Yugi smiled and thanked Ken, "Now shall we head home?" he asks the group.

"But our houses are sold." Bakura said. Yugi shook his head. "Nope, we it was just said that it was sold, not actually sold." he answered his question.

* * *

~Seto and Jou~

"Jou! Mokuba!" a girl voice is heard as Jou enter the house. A girl ran to him.

"I missed you two so much!" she cried out and hugged them both.

Seto smiled lightly at the scene, at least he is given on last chance to fix his mistakes he did.

Jou looked up to his lover and smiled, "Let's go slow this time.." he told him.

"Jou let's go play outside!" Mokuba begged.

Jou laughed and nodded. The three went outside the backyard and played.

Seto nodded. Life is just getting better and better.

* * *

~Marik and Mailk~

"Marik~" a woman's voice purred.

Marik cringed at this as he entered the living room with Malik.

A woman is sitting at the couch, wearing only a silk robe. Malik seem unfazed at this and tapped Marik on the shoulder and whispered into the other's ear.

The taller one looked surprised and watched Malik handle this.

Malik went up to the woman, "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked in the most innocent voice.

The lady looked up with a face of disgust, "Does it matter!" she replied rudely.

Malik smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the front door.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" she yelled. The smaller changed his face from smiling to mad. "GET. OUT!" he yelled so loud that Marik jump.

Malik kicked the lady out and slammed the door closed.

Marik smiled and hugged his hikari.

* * *

~Bakura and Ryou~

"Ryou you came back!" a woman yelled.

Ryou turned his head to see Isis running towards him..

"Isis!" he yelled and hugged her.

She cried, "I thought you were gone forever!" she cried out.

Ryou smiled, "I'm back Isis." he replied.

Isis looked at Bakura, "You better take care of him right or I will seriously hurt you!" she declared

Bakura smiled and nodded.

* * *

~Yami and Yugi~

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said as his lover carried his bags inside.

"Yami-kins!" Tea yelled and jumed to huge him, but Yami moved aside.

"You! What are you doing here!" Tea yelled at Yugi.

"Hmm...I don't know, why don't you think of it." the smaller one replied.

Tea growled, but turn to smiled at Yami, "Yami you're back! I knew you will be back with me!" she says happily.

Yami cringed at the horrible voice, how did he get use to her voice when they were engaged?

"No, I will be back with you and never will!" he shouted at her.

Tea was shocked and turned to Yugi, who was whistling.

"You did this didn't you?! You made my Yami-kins fall for you!" she screeched and jumped for Yugi.

Yami pulled her away and kicked out the door, "Never, ever, come back here!" he yelled.

Tea grew mad, "Mark my words, I will come back for you!" Tea said and left.

Another problem has occurred.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Ken: Now I'm the leader?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Ken: Nevermind at least everyone got happy lives.**

**Me: Except Tea will bust in.**

**Ken: Yea...**

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please review of what you thought!**


	14. Obsessed Girl!

**Me: I am back! For the love of puzzleshipping!**

**Ken: So the obsessed Tea is now in the story?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**Ken: *Sweatdrops***

**Me: I do not own anything except my story plot!**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen: Obsessed Girl! _**

Yami and Yugi were walking inside the resturant to meet up with the others for a time being.

"Yug!" They heard a familiar voice calling to them. Yami and Yugi turned their heads to see Jou standing from his chair at a nine seat table.

"Hey guys." Yami and Yugi said as they sat down.

"What's up Yugi!" Mokuba and Serenity says with excitement. Yugi smiled, "Nothing much." he replied. "Except Tea." Yami mumbled.

"That crazy woman still bothering?" Marik asks. The other nodded.

"Now, let's order our food!" Jou exclaimed, changing the topic. Everyone sighed, but agreed with him.

* * *

Tea sat in her room, in her parents house.

'Yami is mine! There's is noway a little brat could steal him from me! I even brought that house with Yami! I love him more than that twit!' she thought angrily.

Tea threw a pillow on the ground, "I have to do something with that little twerp!" she yelled in anger.

"I'll convince my Yami-kins!" she said.

She ran downstairs until her father stopped her. "Oh no, your not. Your mother and I decided that you are grounded for two weeks!" he yelled.

"What!? But I'm older now!" she screeched. Her father shooked his head and turned to lock the door.

Tea growled and stomped upstairs back to her room.

* * *

Yami sighed happily as he sat on the couch in his new home he brought with his beloved, ever since Tea is bothering them too much. Yugi managed to make a business, where he could teach children self-defense and judo.

Yugi was happily cleaning his work's uniform and the belts for the students. Yami got up and hugged him from behind. "Yami!" he yelped. The taller one chuckled at his little one.

"You know, I'm really happy." Yami said.

"Oh? Why is that?" the hikari replied.

"I was really depressed when you were gone after Tea confessed to me years ago. But now that your back, I'm never letting you go."

Yugi giggled, "Me too." he replies as he hugs the taller one back.

"I love you." Yami said, placing his chin on top of the smaller one's head.

Yugi was about to fold the clothes, until the doorbell rang.

Yami let go and went downstairs. He opens the door to see the gang again from the this morning.

"Sorry dude, but we just had to come!" Tristan shouted behind Jou.

Yami sighed, 'This is going to be a long day after all..' he thought. He welcomed them in as Yugi came down and saw them.

"I'll go ahead and make some snacks." the little one said and went inside the kitchen.

Yami smiled as he saw the scene in front of him. They are living more happy lives than before. He is glad that Yugi came home with him. But let's just say for now, it's a happy moment.

* * *

Tea went out the window from the first floor and managed to escape the house. She went to Yami's former house, not knowing that the other had sold it.

She rang the doorbell and the door was answered, it revealed to be a woman. "Excuse me, but does a Yami Sennen live here?" she asks the lady.

"I'm sorry miss, but he moved a few days ago. If's that all, then have a good day." she replies and closed the door.

'What?! He sold our house?!' she thought, but it was cut off as she saw Yami's friends in a car heading somewhere. She caled a taxi and followed them. Once they stopped in about an hour in front of the house, Jou rang the doorbell. The door opens to show Yami. Tea was shocked at this, but soon smiled evilly, "Now I know where my Yami-kins is living with that brat." she talked to herself.

Once they were in, she decided to sneak near the kitchen window. Tea peeks from the window seeing Yami kissing a smaller figurem she grew angry and didn't like that idea. As soon as Yami left, she silently opened the window behind Yugi. She sneaked up behind him, but the smaller one was faster. Yugi grabbed her wrist and pinned her down the floor with her right arm behind her.

"You don't belong with Yami!" she screamed at him.

"And you are annoying as heck!" he yelled back at her.

"Yugi, are you okay?!" he heard Jou running in the room. When he did, he looked at disgust at Tea on the floor.

"You are on crazy b*tch." Bakura said as he came in along with the others.

"Yami! Help me please!" She begged the other. Yami just silently glared at her.

As Yugi released she ran out the window and yelled, "You will pay for this Yugi Motou!" and ran away.

"Man! She acting like a kid, ya know?" Jou spoke up.

"Agree." everyone replies to the question.

Yugi felt a shiver ran through his spine, "Love something wrong?" he turns his head to see Yami with a worried look.

"No, nothing." he replied.

The taller one smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Ahem, Yugi we're still here." Ryou interrupted. Yugi blushed and then shooed everyone out the room, so he could continue making the snacks.

* * *

The parents of Yugi and Yami were resting on the fountain behind their son's house.

"Hmm..looks like another problem has occurred." Hiro spoke up.

"You got that right!" Kira said to his friend.

"When will this girl ever realize that Yami will never love her?" Kira's wife sighed.

Actually all of them sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

* * *

~The next day~

Yami was working on his paperwork in his office, until something disturbing came.

"I demand to see my Yami-kins!" he heard bat screeching voice out his room.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Sennen is busy." his secretary told her, but Tea ignored her and barged into the room.

"Yami-kins! Come let's go out today!" she exclaimed. Tea grabbed his wrist but Yami pulled it away.

"No. I'm calling the security." he said.

Tea eyes grew, "What?! No, no, no! You love me!" she yelled.

"I do not. Now take her away and tell all the other guards not to let her in anymore." Yami said in serious tone.

"Yes, sir." the two guards replied and leaded her away.

He ignored all the yelled from his former fiance and continued on with his work.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the chapter mistakes and lazy set up, I'm half awake and sleepy. I stayed up until don't know.**

**Ken: Doesn't matter!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Ken: Thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. Tea Begone!

**Me: Hello my fellow readers!**

**Ken: *Echoes* Readers, readers!**

**Me: Shut it Ken! **

**Ken: *Pouts***

**Me: I do not own anything! Except my story plot! Warning: Mpreg mentioned!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Tea Begone!**_

Yugi was walking home until someone pulled him over to an alleyway.

"Yami-Kins is mine!" Tea yelled as she held a knife in her right hand.

The smaller one sighed, he was not use to hit a woman, but if she is a slut, might as well. Yugi ripped out of her grip and takes out a cloth and throws it at her face.

She screams at the smell of it and struggles to get it off.

Yugi laughed as he ran home. But sighed, 'I guess she's going to follow me with a blade in her hand.' He thought as he unlocked the door and entered the house.

When he entered his was glopped by his lover.

"Yugi~" Yami said, rather sloppily.

The smaller sighed and helped him to the couch, "Love, what's wrong?" He asks the taller one.

"Nothing, just missin' ya!" He replied and pins Yugi down the couch.

"Wait! Yami!" Yugi calls out, but his top was ripped apart.

(Let the readers imagine for awhile)

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning. He groans as his butt and back throbs in pain. 'Lucky that it's Saturday.' The hikari got up from bed and limped to the bathroom.

Yami slightly groans from the bed and held out an arm to hug his small lover, but met with the air. He held his head up and looks around, 'Ah..he's going to be mad at me, well I couldn't help if he looked sexy in my eyes.' Yami thought.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Yugi with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair saw soaking wet and was straight down to his shoulders. Yami gulps as he looks to his tasty lover.

The hikari went to his closet he shared woith Yami and got out a pair of clothes. "Yami, go take a shower." Yugi turned his head, glaring at his taller lover. The other shivers from Yugi glare and obeys the others request.

The smaller one went downstairs and started breakfast.

* * *

"Yes! Now my plan will go well!" Tea squealed. She held up a beaker that is filled with blue liquid, mixed with some pink liquid.

"Once I pour this on Yami-Kins, he will fall for me!" Tea closed the beaker and stuffed it in her bag.

The doctor who gave her the potion, smirked. He took off the brown wig he wore, revealing Jounochi. "Sorry Yug, but that potion effect will last for a few days. Hope you can handle a cat Yami." He talked to himself and watched as the slut leave his place with her hideous pink car.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were walking to the park, hand-in-hand.

Suddenly a pink car pulled over to them. "Yami-Kins!" A sickenly sweet voice called out from the car.

They winced at how loud Tea's voice sounded. Yami groans and Yugi just smacks his forehead with his hand.

"What do you want now?" The taller of Yugi asks her.

"Look!" She shouted and Yami turns his head.

Things happened too fast, Yami was pushed out of the way and the potion splattered on his smaller lover's body. Tea screamed and gets out of the car, smacking Yugi on the face. The smaller one fell to the floor on his bum.

Yami looks at Yugi, his Hikari had white cat ears and tail.

"That doctor tricked me!" She screeched and takes out a dagger. "I'll just use plan B!" Tea held the dagger high up and aims at Yugi.

Yami reached out to stop Tea, but it was too late. He heard Yugi scream, lucky he was stabbed on his side, but he was losing blood.

There was a police station nearby and foresaw this. They quickly captured her before she ran away.

Yami ran up to Yugi and held him close. "No,no,no, love you can't die!" He begs. The taller one rips a fabric of his clothes and wraps it around the smaller one's waist.

The ambulance came right on time and took Yami and Yugi to the Domino hospital.

* * *

"Yami, I'm fine." A sweet voice is heard in the hospital room.

"Are you sure?" Yami asks his lover.

Yugi sighed and nodded. He leans and kissed his Yami on the cheek.

The taller one looked up and caressed Yugi's fluffy cat ears. "So..Jou is the one that made the potion?" He asks.

"Yeah." Yugi replies as he purrs and leans in more for the touch.

"At least Tea is in jail for 25 years of committing murder against me." The taller told the other.

The hikari didn't respond, he just purrs and then leans in for a kiss.

Yami closed his eyes and leans back to the kiss. Yugi moans as Yami inserted his tongue inside his mouth. The taller one adventure the smaller one's mouth and sucks his tongue. They broke apart for oxygen, leaving a thin trail of saliva.

"Hey yug-!" Jou interrupted their romantic moment as he entered the room.

The hikari blushes and hid under the bed covers. Yami growls and chases Jou out the room.

* * *

Tea struggles with the binds on her wrists.

Three familiar people entered the room. It was Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

"Hello slut!" Marik spoke up.

"I'm not a slut!" She yells. Tea growls and struggles even more, causing a tint of blood from the restraining cuffs.

"Well, Seto?" Bakura asks as he looks over to the CEO.

The CEO glared hard a Tea, "Do what ever you want, just don't kill her or else you would be the murders." Seto replied and left the room.

Bakura and Marik smirked at looked over to Tea. She shivers in fear.

"You wanna listen to something.?" Marik said as Bakura held his phone close to her. He pressed the recording button to play.

_"Yami!" Yugi shouted. _

_"Sorry Yugi, but I can't get enough of you!" Yami replies with pants. _

_"Wai-Aah! Aaaahh!" Yugi moaned out._

Tea eyes widen,"NO! YAMI SHOULD BE MINE!" she yelled.

Bakura stops the recording and smiled darkly along with Marik.

* * *

_~One month later~_

Yugi threw up in the toliet again. That was three times everyday now. He felt sick for one week and decided to go to the doctors without telling his lover.

"Yugi Motou?" A nurse calls out in the waiting room.

"Yes!" Yugi got off from his seat and followed the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Motou , my name is Dr. Lenka." A lady spoke up in the room. "What seems to be the problem?" She asks as she gets a clipboard out.

"I've been feeling nauseous for a week and sometimes I would have weird food cravings." Yugi replies.

Dr. Lenka frowns, but then nods and smiles, "That may be possible, considering my last client." She mumbles.

"I will need to do a blood test for this. Can you wait for a few hours here?" She asks the smaller.

Yugi nodded and let her do her job. The doctor left the room. He waited for about two hours, until she came back with a few papers in her hands.

"I'm not sick, am I?" The hikari asks, worryingly.

She shook her head and handed him the papers.

Yugi took them and read it. He eyes widen, "I'm pregnant?" He said with a shock voice.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, this happened to one of my clients actually, his name was Jou, I think?" She replies.

"Katsuya Jounochi?" The hikari asks.

She nods, "He came to me a week ago with the same symptoms." She responds.

Yugi's eyes widen, "I better tell my lover about this!" He said.

The doctor smiled, "Go, but are you free next week on Sunday at one o' clock?" She told him.

Yugi nodded and left the room. He drove home and busts into the house.

"Woah! Love is there something wrong?" Yami said with a surprised voice.

"I went to the doctors and I'm pregnant!" Yugi replies.

The taller ones eyes widen, "Really?!" He asks. Yugi nods his head. Yami lifts Yugi up into air. "I'm so happy right now!" Yami shouted and hugs Yugi.

Right now their lives are changing, not even a single problem in the way. Life is so beautiful for them.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for rushing the ending..**

**Ken: Well, it was a good story!**

**Me: Yea..**

**Ken: Well the title actually gave it away.**

**Me: *Nods* Thank you for all your support, likes, comments, favs, and reading my story! Pls Review!**


End file.
